


Twinsies

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: You and Taeil spontaneously dye each other's hair





	Twinsies

It was a warm summer evening. You and Taeil walked through the cool store, doing a bit of splurging. "Hey, let's dye our hair!" Taeil said, as the two of you passed the aisle of hair products. He backed up and turned into the aisle, you following close. 

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" You asked.  
"Who knows? How about pink?" He replied.

He held up a box of pastel pink dye. You couldn't deny it would look sexy on him. Honestly, any color would. But what about on you? "It'll be cute" he said and for a second you thought he'd read your mind. "I'll do yours and you can do mine" he smiled. "Please?" Why does he have to be so cute? You never had a real objection about it but if you had, that would've won you over for sure. "Okay" you said and he put three boxes in the cart.

Back home, you'd started the bleaching process. Waiting for the appointed time for rinsing, you passed a bottle of wine back and forth, chatting about old albums. Your phone alarm went off. "Oh, let's rinse" you said, placing the bottle on the floor. You stood up and pulled Taeil by his hand. Rinsing his hair wasn't that fun on your end but the sensation of his fingers and warm water in your hair was pleasant. You supposed he felt the same way when doing your hair. "You would think after years of watching hair getting dyed right in front of me, that I'd be better at this." Taeil said and laughed, lathering the pink color into your hair.

"It's really not that bad." You reassured him.  
"It feels gross, even with the gloves"  
"Who knew you were going to complain the whole time?" You joked.  
"Do you really think now is the best time to say such things?" He waved his gloved hand in front of you. He was obviously letting you know that he was the one in control of the dye right now. Noted. You made a zipping motion over your lips.

A while later, after all the dyeing steps were completed, you sat at your desk, blow drying your hair. Taeil walked into the room with a towel around his neck, hair damp. "Come here." you said, getting off the chair. He obeyed and took your place. After you dried his hair, you spun the chair so that your boyfriend faced you. You bent over slightly, face so close to his, your noses almost touched. His dark eyes looked into yours. You put your hands on his cheeks. "I was right! You look so cute." He said. His hands were on yours. "Unfair," you replied, giving his cheeks a little squish. "I was gonna say that first!"


End file.
